Spidermonkey
Spidermonkey is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of an Arachnichimp from the planet Aranhaschimmia. Ben first transforms into Spidermonkey, when he has to fight off his grandmother in the episode, What Are Little Girls Made Of?. 'Powers and Abilities' Spidermonkey is an alien with 4 arms, 4 eyes and 2 legs, a feature Spidermonkey has in common with Fourarms and Stinkfly. Spidermonkey can spin webs from his tail which were at one point stated to be as strong as steel, although it can be shredded, only by strong enemies though. He has supernatural adhesive skills, and has superhuman agility. He can also swim. In the episode Birds of a Feather, Simion, an Arachnichimp, said that their ears are better than humans, so he may have a highly strong sense of hearing, too. He is also good at hand-to-hand combat. He also has above average strength (stronger than a human) as seen in ''Absolute Power: Part 2'' when he hit Kevin with a street lamp post which sent him flying. Weaknesses Although incredibly agile, he can get tangled by his own webs. This form may be agile but it does not have great strength so Ben tends to outsmart enemies with it. There are two times shown that things can stick to Spidermonkey's fur in the episode "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" when Verdona throws the web back at Spidermonkey and in The Final Battle: Part 1 when Grandpa Max threw a pan (that has Spidermonkey's web on it) at Albedo in Spidermonkey form.thumb|300px|right Origins Spidermonkey is an Arachnichimp from the planet Aranhaschimmia. The name "Arachnichimp" is derived from "arachnid", the name of a group of animals including spiders, scorpions, and ticks, among others, and "chimpanzee", a type of ape. Oddly, Spidermonkey has a tail, a feature chimps (and indeed, all apes) do not possess. It has also been stated that he is a marsupial, though Ben's male form likely has no outward traits of this. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' He first appears in Fame to fight Bivalvin but since he is too strong Spidermonkey goes Ultimate for the first time. He made his second appearance in Video Games to fight the stalker but his web attack has no affect. In Andreas’ Fault he was fighting some Forever Knights for fans but they got away. Agai n he appears in Hero Time to fight some criminals who were working for Overlord. In Reflected Glory, he attempts to fight Psyphon, but Psyphon happens to be a lot stronger so Ben needs to go Ultimate once again. He was used to save Kevin in Perplexahedron from the acid from the trap. He made his last appearance of the season in Absolute Power: Part 2 to fight Kevin. He seemed to be doing really good, but when Gwen got in the way of things, he was defeated. He appeared in the next eipsode, Transmogrification of Eunice to go ultimate and defeat sunder. He has a brief appearance in Its not easy being Gwen, and then he appears in Ben10000 returns to fight off eons minions. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''What Are Little Girls Made Of? (first appearance) *Be-Knighted'' *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy (used by Albedo) *Birds of a Feather'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 (escaped) *Inferno'' *''Fool's Gold'' *''Simple'' *''Single-Handed'' *''If All Else Fails'' *''Busy Box'' *''Time Heals'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1 (used by Albedo) *The Final Battle: Part 2 (used by Bioids) '''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''Fame (first re-appearance)'(Goes ultimate)'' *Video Games *''Andreas’ Fault'' *''Hero Time'' *''Reflected Glory' (Goes ultimate)'' *''Perplexahedron'' *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' (Goes ultimate) *''It's Not Easy Being Gwen'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns(used by both Bens) '''Gallery' Spidermonkey5.jpg dfdsgh.jpg|Card img_ben10kidsCA36553G.jpg|Card img_ben10kidsCAA3CUX4.jpg|Card img_ben10kidsCAIJ06BW.jpg|Card img_ben10kidsCALHR4T2.jpg|Card img_ben10kidsCAV9IKMM.jpg|Card img_ben10kidsCAVUY0Y3.jpg|Card th_SpiderMonkey.png spidermonkey200.PNG|in It's Not Easy Being Gwen spidermonk10000.jpg|Ben 10,000 version spidermonkey t.jpg|Spidermonkey toy SpidermonkeyintoUltimateSpidermonkey.png Toonixspidermonkey.jpeg|Toonix Spidermonkey Naming and Translations Trivia *In Burmese, he is called as the "Web Spitter Monkey", though Spidermonkey doesn't spit webbing, but rather, his Ultimate form does. *His abilities and personality are similar to Marvel Comics' Spider-Man. *He was the first alien on-screen, to go Ultimate in ''Ultimate Alien''. *If you don't count the video games, Spidermonkey is the last Omnitrix alien used by Albedo. *In ''Hero Time'', one of the kidnappers referred to Spidermonkey as a "blue monkey" which is also the same name of the diamond seen in Looney Tunes: Back in Action. *Before battling Validus for the first time in Alien Swarm, Ben tries to use Spidermonkey but ends up having to use Big Chill. *Spidermonkey is the only alien who escaped the Omnitrix in Vengence of Vilgax to have a ultimate form. *His Ultimate form is one of the four Ultimate forms to be defeated; his Ultimate form was defeated by Psyphon and Sunder, while Ultimate Cannonbolt and Ultimate Swampfire were defeated by Aggregor, and then Ultimate Humungosaur was then defeated by Kevin in ''The Enemy of My Enemy''. *He is the only alien to appear in Single-Handed with has left and right hands. But another Ben's alien only has right hand. *Simian who is the same species was more serious then Ben in Spidermonkey's form. Maybe the age difference or him wanting to get his money. Evolved Form *Ultimate Spidermonkey Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Clone Transformations Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Characters Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:One-Time Villains